<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes, I did, what about it? by ONeillwith2ls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874889">Yes, I did, what about it?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls'>ONeillwith2ls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober20 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s04e03 Upgrades, Episode: s04e05 Divide and Conquer, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its time for Sam to make some choices, what will they be?</p><p>Takes place both during and after divide and conquer. Can also be read  as part of my episode tags series but you don't have to read one to enjoy the other!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober20 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes, I did, what about it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You were trapped behind the forcefield?” Anise asked her.</p><p>“Yes.” Sam confirmed.</p><p>“How did that make you feel?”</p><p>“Angry, frustrated.” She admitted though in her mind added, ‘Not unlike right now.’ </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Why? Because I was trapped, a few seconds previous I could have run through that forcefield, I could do anything. I went from being invincible to being helpless.” Sam told her.</p><p>“Could Colonel O’Neill not disable the forcefield?” Anise told her.</p><p>“There wasn’t time, not even I could lower the forcefield that quickly. We knew the Jaffa were right round the corner.”</p><p>"You were telling him to go?" Anise asked.</p><p>"He's my senior officer, I can't tell him anything."</p><p>"Then you were requesting it?"</p><p>"Yes." Sam nodded.</p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"I didn't want him to die." She told Anise.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Sam shifted uncomfortably but knew she had to say it. "He's a great man, this world's strongest, bravest, brilliant man."</p><p>"And he wouldn't leave you?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because Colonel O’Neill doesn’t leave people behind.”</p><p>“Even if it meant his own life would be lost too?”</p><p>“That’s the kind of man he is.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He’d die for anyone, because he sees their potential.”</p><p>"You admire that about him?" Anise asked. </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Anise's eyebrows cocked at the readings, "You admire him in many things?"</p><p>She hesitated a moment before she looked at him, his brown eyes studying her.</p><p>"Yes." Sam whispered before she said quietly, her eyes not leaving his, "More than I should too."</p><p>“You are also not a Za’tarc.” Anise announced out loud.</p><p>Sam scrambled to get the stuff off her. “Thank you.” Without waiting for her response, Sam quickly got up. Her eyes met Jack’s and they knew if it wasn’t either one of them then it had to be…. They ran out of the room to the gate room.</p><hr/><p>Hours later, Sam found herself in the locker room, her shoulders lowered, and she felt despondent at what had happened. What she had to do. As for Jack, they both agreed to keep it in “the room’.</p><p>"Sam,” Janet said, entering the almost empty locker room. “You just admitted--" Janet treaded carefully. </p><p>"Yes, I did. What about it?" Sam snapped at her friend as they stood in the locker room. "If it weren't for Anise and her stupid lie detector, it would never have been a problem!" She snapped, trying to hold back her tears. "And now because of it, we lost Martouf! We lost him, Janet, what the hell did he ever do to deserve this?" </p><p>"Is it? Going to be a problem?" Janet asked her, not ignoring the emotional barriers her friend was erecting already. </p><p>Sam took some sad breaths and looked at her friend. "I can't let it be one. They'll take me away from h-him too. I don't think I could handle that!" She swallowed back her tears and said, "Guess you have to tell General Hammond what you heard.” It wasn’t a question.</p><p>There was a heavy pause before Janet admitted. "Yes."</p><p>Sam nodded. "Right." She said banging her locker door closed. "Just great."</p><hr/><p>“You wanted to see me, sir?” Sam said,  standing at the open door of General Hammond.</p><p>“Yes, Major, come on in.” He told her; his hand waved her to a chair. “It’s been a couple days. I know you were close to Martouf. How are you doing?”</p><p>“Jolinar left behind some fairly potent feelings for him. It’s difficult dealing with emotions which aren’t my own, never mind someone else’s imposed memories.”</p><p>“Do you need some time?” he asked as he got up and shut the door.</p><p>“Oh, ah, no sir. I think I’ll always miss him, but time off will only let me linger on those feelings which aren’t mine and will only complicate matters. Time is a great healer, so they say. Just a natural process. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>He came round his desk and sat in the chair beside her. “I thought you ought to know that Dr. Fraiser and Teal’c both omitted from their official reports what was said from both of you. Just the facts which helped confirm that neither of you were a Za’tarc. But she did inform me, off the record, of what was said. She seemed to think it would be better dealt with internally.”</p><p>Sam took a deep breath in and whispered, “Yes sir.”</p><p>General Hammond carefully thought of his next words and then looked at her. “Samantha,” he said quietly. “What are your feelings towards Colonel O’Neill?”</p><p>She looked down into her lap and remained silent, her bottom lip started to shake as tears fell silently.</p><p>“Oh, Sam.” He whispered. “You can’t help who you fall in love with.”</p><p>“Wanna bet?” she muttered, wiping away her tears. </p><p>“Sam.” He said to her soothingly. </p><p>“I think we can both agree I’m better off in a lab than having a love life. At least in the lab I'm good.”</p><p>He watched her for a moment before he said softly. “Colonel O’Neill suggested that you might be ready for your own command.”</p><p>Her face dropped and her eyes went wide. “He wants me off his team!” Her voice cracked, panicking.</p><p>“No, no Sam, anything but… He knows you are an asset to his team, but he also knows the asset you are to this facility, to this command, to the Air Force.” He tried to calm her down. “He doesn’t want to hold you back. He sees--” George took a deep breath remembering the conversation he had with Jack earlier in the program. “Your potential.” </p><p>She looked down and started to really cry and George felt his own heart drop. “Is it an order, sir?” she asked.</p><p>“No, but worth considering--” he started but before he could continue, she shook her head in response, tears shining in her blue eyes. “Sam--”</p><p>“Uncle George…” The use of his honorary title told George all he needed to know. Sam took deep breaths, trying to control her emotions. After a few moments, she had gathered herself enough to told him what she needed to say.</p><p>“Uncle George, I’m not throwing my life away to be with him. He is the best CO I’ve ever had, and you know it. I want to learn from him, I want to be on his team because he’s the best. I want to be on the best team, and that’s SG-1. With him.” She said in a rush. Then before George could object, she continued “And anyway we haven’t finished my level five training yet, we’d need to finish that and then my advanced. He’s still the best black ops instructor on base.”</p><p>“Sam, you’re more than trained in black ops.” George said quietly.</p><p>“I want to finish my training, sir.” she said clearly “I don’t see why saying it out loud makes it any more a problem then when I felt those things and didn’t say them. Now if you choose to leave what was said out of the official reports--”</p><p>“You know I will.”</p><p>“Then what justification is there for stopping my black ops training.” She asked him, confidence building. “And since that’s mostly what we do together on base anyway, the only other justification is being a danger on the field--”</p><p>“All right, all right!” George put his hands up in defeat. “Something you need to consider before your next mission through the gate, Major, if your heart is still set on SG-1, we’ll leave it as it is but are you sure you can handle that?”</p><p>“Yes sir.” She said quietly. Adding silently to herself, ‘I have to’.</p><p>“Okay then, dismissed.” he said, standing. </p><p>He watched as his goddaughter crossed the meeting room heading towards the spiral staircase. He knew it was wrong to think about Samantha and her CO in a relationship, but for a while now, he thought Jack O’Neill was a good match for her. Knowing they both had those feelings for each other, he actually thought the fraternization rule was a shame. Maybe he should start looking into that rule.</p><hr/><p>Swinging in his chair, Jack sat waiting for the briefing to start. He’d picked a spot on the table and was focusing on it, rather than to two men who sat opposite him. He looked up when Hammond opened his office door and stood up.</p><p>Daniel looked around and asked. “Where’s Sam?”</p><p>Jack took his seat and started to answer. “She’s--” </p><p>“Right here.” she said, coming from the staircase and moving quickly to the chair beside Jack. From her opening statement, Jack’s eyes stared at her in shock and amazement. He really thought he had lost her. “Sorry I’m late, sir, I had something delicate to finish in the lab.”  </p><p>“That’s all right, Major. All going well?” he asked her, keeping his voice steady.</p><p>“Yes sir.” She said with a little smile.</p><p>“Good.” Hammond said, sitting then waited a moment for everyone else to sit. Jack’s eyes didn’t leave the busy Major for a few seconds before he turned to the General, his eyebrow cocked questioningly towards Hammond who returned a pitiful shrug, and the word inside the older man’s mind was ‘God help the man who tries to change Samantha Carter’s mind.’</p><hr/><p>A couple of hours later, Teal’c stood in the corner of the gate room, Sam and Jack were standing to one side, making a few adjustments to their gear while waiting for Daniel, who always arrived just before the wormhole opened. As the gate started dialling out, Jack took a step closer to her and asked quietly so no one else could overhear them. “So, you chose SG-1?” </p><p>She didn’t look up and feigned adjusting her belt again. “Yes, I did.” she said shortly expecting another interrogation “What about it?”</p><p>He paused for a few seconds waiting for her to stop fiddling with her vest straps before he said quietly in a soft voice. “Sam.” </p><p>She looked up into his eyes and saw the concern in his eyes, her heart melted from the anger she felt a few seconds ago and she tried to sooth his conflict. “It’s okay. This is what I want.” she told him. He continued to look at her intensely before the concern filled her eyes. “Please, sir, this is where I belong.”</p><p>Her eyes were wide and honest as she tried to tell him what was in her heart for him to see. It wasn’t just SG-1 she was talking about but it was her position, right by his side, that's where she thought she belonged. He didn’t say anything but nodded as Daniel finally entered with Hammond close behind. </p><p>Jack looked behind Daniel to Hammond and then to Sam again and Hammond gave a pained smile. “Good luck, SG-1.” He told them as the wormhole whooshed to life. </p><p>Daniel was the first one up the ramp followed closely by Teal’c. </p><p>Hammond watched as a flood of emotions washed over Jack’s face as the two officers stood side by side, hidden from those in the control room. The same emotions radiated from the two team members. Concern, love, uncertainty, loyalty, and a fierce protectiveness.</p><p>“You sure?” Jack asked her quietly.</p><p>A sweet tender smile graced her lips as she replied, “Yes sir.” Then she turned and made her way towards the gate.</p><p>Hammond wouldn’t have seen it if he wasn’t watching but he saw Jack shake with relief for a brief second before his body took back control and he stepped up the ramp. Sam had waited in front of the event horizon for him. He only hesitated for a second before he stepped in line with her before they looked at each other, then together they made their way through the wormhole. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>